


Trial and Error [PODFIC]

by OscarTheSlouch, valtyr



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarTheSlouch/pseuds/OscarTheSlouch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: Steve loves Tony. Tony . . . doesn't love Steve? Or maybe he does? A podfic of valtyr's Trial and ErrorPodfic of the incomparable valtyr's Avengers fanfic Trial and Error





	Trial and Error [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trial and Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262710) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Valtyr, thank you for blanket permission to record. It was fun to play in your sandbox!

Length: 17 min 33 secs

On Mediafire (14 MB mp3) : [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l7raybpe93t8ada/Trial_and_Error.mp3)

Or on Soundcloud : [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/oscar-the-slouch/trial-and-error)


End file.
